


He's Got His Heart on His Sleeve

by srmiller



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Quintis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy insists on keeping her and Toby a secret and Toby insists there's no reason why they should, drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Got His Heart on His Sleeve

They were pretending that nothing had happened which of course was pointless, as Toby reminded Happy every chance he had because honestly, did she really think anyone was going to notice if he put his hand on her back or leaned in a little too close to be just friends?

“Walter might not notice because he’s Walter, and Sly is dealing with Megan and her doctors but Paige will see. Paige will notice.”

Toby leaned his hip against Happy’s work table and ignored her when she tried to shoo him away, “I got news for you, Paige already knows. I’m not sure if you were paying attention these past couple of months but I wasn’t exactly being subtle.”

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, the hint of a smile at the corner of her lips, “I noticed.”

He grinned back, unable to help himself because Happy made him, well as ridiculous as it sounded,  _happy._

“And here I thought you just didn’t see my heart on my sleeve. Turns out you were just ignoring it.”

“You got an impulse problem Doc,” she reminded him, and since it was said with affection Toby wasn’t insulted by her pointing it out. “I had to make sure you meant it.”

Glancing around the room to make sure everyone else was otherwise occupied Toby leaned forward and kissed her, letting his fingertips find a home in the strands of her hair.

“I meant it.”

She didn’t say anything for a moment and he’d learned quickly honest sincerity was the only way to leave Happy Quinn speechless.

“We still on for dinner?” she finally asked, her voice just a touch shaky.

“You bet,” he assured her, pushing off the table and heading back to his desk. “Can’t get rid of me that easily.”

He looked back over his shoulder to see her shaking her head and could have sworn she’d said something under breath which sounded like, “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

But maybe that was just the heart on his sleeve talking.


End file.
